


Come Undone

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Rodgers is mentioned but he as barely even a second of speaking, Sex, Teasing, phone as a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Roni decides to distract the detective while he's at work. Smut ensues. / Prompt: Via tumblr Anon - Prompt Roni is Weavers distraction





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Via tumblr Anon - Prompt Roni is Weavers distraction
> 
> Note: I do not own anything OUAT (and if I did it would probably be on HBO with many GQ moments like this).
> 
> Rated M for mature because these two warrant such. ;)

The moment Roni had set her sights on doing something to make the detective buckle, she all but flew into it. Having left the house in a sweater dress this morning, the only dress she owned in her closet, leaving behind the one thing he seemed to covet most during their intimate moments together — her black lace panties. An evil grin formed on her lips as she settled herself against the surface of a chair beside a desk where Rodgers sat behind, hands working to fill out a complaint she said she needed to file just to get her in a situation best suiting the perfect plan in her head.

She could see inside of Weaver's office from where she was sitting which only served to make it all the more fitting. She waited for him, reciting a practiced speech to the officer turned detective even as she saw the object of her affection bound out of his office and slow as he made his way past her. Just a glance at him told her what she needed to know, he was surprised to see her in a dress instead of her usual jeans and rocker chic. Even if what she was currently wearing whispered her style more than declaring it.

As he handed a few documents to one of the policemen on his payroll, he couldn't help but glance back at the brunette. Her mouth was moving in such a way that sent his imagination soaring while her legs were bare, showcasing her toned calves and thighs. The sight was truly a marvel. Pushing aside his hormones, he strode past her and back into his office. Only this time he sat in the chair in front of his desk, grabbing a folder and began to pretend to read through it as he glanced up at her figure across the way every few seconds.

She could feel his eyes on her and that only proved to make the spot at the apex of her legs throb in want, she tensed her thighs to help alleviate it just enough. Allowing her eyes to glance in the direction of Weaver's open door, she locked her sights on him before bringing her attention back to Rodgers. Slowly, she moved her left leg further apart from her right, a hand resting on her clothed mound in an effort to conceal most of herself from Weaver's sight. Even if she were in a public place, she intended on being as discrete as possible, making it seem as though she were just needing to conceal her modesty — fingers resting splayed along the fabric.

His mouth fell open as his eyes took in what little she had allowed him to see. Her exposed thigh and the faintest of glimpses at the point in which the skin darkened, setting out the perfect journey up. Inwardly he groaned, craning his neck the best he could to see if he could catch anything — but her hand had kept most of that from his prying eyes. The second someone began walking through the room, Roni snapped her legs closed and Weaver let out a predatory growl of appreciation. The last thing he needed was someone getting their sights on what he wanted most. The second that fucker had moved out of the way, Roni reached behind her and gripped her jacket bringing it to rest between her legs keeping everything behind the fabric out of sight as she planted her heels against the floor and slid her knees as far apart as they could go. His breath caught in his throat as he abandoned the papers in the folder he been looking at earlier in an effort to watch as she began to slowly lift the fabric up. Each time he thought he would get a peak, she halted in lifting it, only to cause a groan to emit from his quivering lips — knuckles white as the grip on the folder had become taut. His mouth watered as she began again, lifting up in by in until— He tilted his head as she leaned back, giving him the best view he could have hoped for. His cock twitched to life in his jeans as he took in every inch of her. Her spread open for him like this, publicly, allowing him to take in the soft skin and slick sight of her arousal. This turned her on, he guffawed at how alike they were as his jeans were currently becoming a health risk. He watched as she slid one of her hands beneath her jacket, trying her best to not be noticed as she pressed against the fabric. The second it grazed her clit, he noticed the tremble in her knees and the change in her voice as her eyes shot to his.

Fuck this. Weaver pushed himself onto his feet and bounded towards the desk where she sat, shooting a glare in the direction of Rodgers he added "You're needed in the interrogation room."

"What for?" Rodgers asked, unaware of the show that had currently been put on. Also unaware that the detective was currently sporting one very painful hard on — seemingly not caring who noticed as he reached down and scooped his hand under Roni's arm,, refusing to answer Rodgers as he all but hurled Roni into his office - kicking the door shut behind him. He pushed her towards his desk.

As soon as she gained her footing, she turned and perched herself atop it, scooting his badge and phone out of the way.

"I should arrest you for indecent exposure." He hissed, closing the space between them — only to halt at her knees as she had clenched her legs tight together.

"Hmm. Go ahead, detective. Arrest me." Her voice was a purr, happy to see that her plan had worked out just exactly how she wanted it to — as soon as the words left her lips, she watched him reach down and palm himself through his jeans, clearly trying to alleviate some of is discomfort. Reaching down, he gripped her legs and roughly pulled them apart, settling between them he reached around her and grabbed his set of handcuffs. She held her hands up between them but he only shook his head. So she reached them behind her, palms on his desk. At that, he slid them around her wrists then reached for the hem of her dress, yanking it out from beneath her to bunch across her waist. Reaching behind her again, he grabbed his cell phone and her jacket that she had dropped over his desk when he hurled her into his office. "What are you going to do with those?"

He gave her a sly grin as he bunched the fabric of her jacket up, wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her off of his desk and pushed the bunched up jacket to rest beneath her hips as he settled her back onto her elbows on the desk. "Hand me the phone." He nodded towards the one on his desk and Roni shot him a glare then wiggled her wrists, allowing the metal to clank together. Which caused him to chuckle, then bend forward, reaching for the phone. He tapped a few buttons before placing the receiver up to his ear. His voice was stern as he sent instructions to whoever was on the other end. "I need you to keep calling me until I pick up. Cell phone. Yes. Right." He slammed it down onto the base then picked up his cell phone, tapped at the screen and much to Roni's surprise settled it between her spread legs — against her clit. Her mouth opened in shock the second it rang and vibrated against her bundle of nerves. He reached down then as the vibration continued in the silence, unbuckling his belt, pulling down his zipper, then stalling as silence filled the room. Roni had tilted her head back at the feeling from before, happy that it had halted it's assault against her skin only to be swept back into pleasure as it buzzed to life once more.

"You're so-.." Her breathing had picked up, tongue snaking out along her lips before she added; "Cruel. Damn."

He laughed then, really laughed as he finally managed to get his jeans and underwear off of his waist, now around his ankles. His cock jutted up, erect and nearly purple, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Roni wrapped her legs around him, lifting them high enough to rest just below his ribs as he leaned over her one hand on the phone, applying a delicious amount of pressure as it buzzed to life once more. His free hand reached between down and gripped his cock giving it a pump or two for good measure before he slowly began to nudge the tip of it against her core, halting as the buzzing faded. "You want this?" His tongue slipped from his lips to trace along her jaw, up to her lips. "Tell me how bad you want this.." He tilted his hips just enough to press the tip through her soaked core, fighting the urge to drive all the way into her. "Tell me.." He whispered, his hot breaths hitting her lips as he waited for her to answer him.

Roni didn't, opting instead for "And if I don't answer, what are you going to do — detective? Just leave me here practically dripping on your desk with your phone getting me off?" Without hesitation he drove his heated flesh into her warmth until he was completely sheathed inside of her, the tilt of her hips allowing him in as deep as possible. But as soon as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her with abandon, she clenched her walls around him before "No condom?"

"What?" He asked, taken aback, they had never used one the entire time they were fucking why now?

"You didn't think of that, did you?"

He shook his head, surprise plastered on his features. Not really wanting to fetch the thing considering the were in his car, having left his wallet in there this morning. As soon as he began to slowly remove himself from her, he felt her legs tighten, pulling him back in.

"I'm kidding, detective." She purred, a sly grin forming on those devious lips of hers. "Now fuck me like I deserve."

Shaking his head as he dove back in, hips dripping himself back into her repeatedly as his phone continued to buzz to life, his movements causing the phone to move just a little in time with his thrusts, his hand not doing anything to prevent and instead increasing the friction by applying slight pressure to it against her skin.

If the sound of skin on skin wasn't enough to give any passers by a clear as day image of what was currently going on behind his closed door, then the grunts and moans would drive the image home. The fact that he liked that idea pushed him to make a mental note to make this a habit, fucking in his office. "Yes, yes, keep going, don't stop.." She hissed as the phone roared back to life, the buzzing and pressure of the device causing a pull and tug motion deep in her belly, along with the feeling of his throbbing cock brushing against her walls, stroking just right-and "Oh, oh fuck, faster faster" She demanded, wiggling her hips — all the while pulling at the restraints - pain shooting through her wrists. As soon as his pace quickened, every muscle in her body pulled taut — head titled back as his mouth claimed her throat; sucking on her pulse point until flashes of light burst behind her eyes and the tugging low in her belly released the same time heat surged through her body. "Fuck!" She cried out, riding out the waves of her orgasm as he continued to chase his. The second he felt her hips stutter, jerking at the vibrations of the phone against her clit, he pushed it onto the desk, burying his face into her neck and pressing a palm against the desk as he came with a more than audible grunt pouring from his lips. She shifted under his weight as she she felt his breathing slow, thrust becoming shallow as he spilled all he had into her.

Once he could get his wits about him, he pushed himself off of her and slipped his softening cock out of her. Reaching over he grabbed a few tissues and cleaned the evidence off of her, using his hands to tilt her hips enough to get as much of his cum to slide out as possible as to not let it drip down her lovely legs once she stood. Once happy with his work, he took to cleaning himself, Roni pushing herself up into a seated position on his desk — watching him. "I take it you like the dress."

He scoffed; "Like it?" After tossing the tissues into the waste bin, he reached down and pulled him his jeans and underwear, securing the belt and pulling up the zipper. "One of my favorite things you've ever worn." After his admission, he released her wrists and tossed the cuffs onto his desk before helping her onto trembling legs.

Remembering what he had asked of one of his paid informants, he reached for his phone and answered it. "Got it." Hanging up he tossed it onto his desk and headed for the door. Roni grabbed her jacket and followed suit. The second he swung it open though, a glare formed on his features. Upon peering around, Roni couldn't help but blush the second her sights locked on more than a few officers and detectives alike huddled nearest them.

"Back to work. Or you'll find yourselves up a creek without a paddle. Got it?" Weaver barked in their direction, his hand moving to rest on the small of Roni's back protectively.


End file.
